


Marks of you

by daisysmalia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, i guess, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysmalia/pseuds/daisysmalia
Summary: This is a Soulmate AU where people have their soulmates first words to them tattooed on their wrist.For Dele it's more of a hinderance.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Marks of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and rushed. I'm sorry if it's bad, I just needed to write a quick one shot to get back into writing for these two long fics that I have planned.  
I think I change tenses in this as well, so oops..  
This is totally inspired by a prompt I read on tumblr and another fic I read.
> 
> For the Spurs grp on insta <3

Dele didn't really believe in soulmates. He knew they existed, because of the stupid mark he had on his wrist, but he didn't see the point. He wasn't entirely pleased having the words 'fuck off, asshole' engraved on his body and often did his best to hide it from others. If those really were to be his soulmates first words to him, then he wasn't missing much anyway. The whole situation just seemed a bit pointless especially when it wasn't set in stone that you'd even meet your soulmate. So here he was, stuck with a permanent message of hatred tattooed on him, that he frankly couldn't care less about.

Dele liked to keep to himself and as a budding athlete he would often go on runs, early in the morning to avoid large amasses of people. And avoid the inevitability of bumping into his soulmate. This is was how he found himself, sweaty and exhausted, jogging through his local park before the sun had even risen. He noticed that there were a couple people but it was really only the odd dog walker and the old woman who he often saw sat on a bench. He slowed his run down as he felt a sharp abnormal pain in his side and turned to see the woman smiling at him. She gave him a small wave, which Dele returned, before taking a deep inhale and setting off once more. 

Expect Dele wasn't really paying attention to the where he was going or the path and he suddenly found himself clattering into a by passer. He fell back before looking up to see two blue eyes glaring back at him. Dele felt slightly flustered and was contemplating apologising, but before he could three words left the persons mouth.

"Fuck off, asshole."

Dele was ready to respond with some quirky comeback, wondering who had pissed in this guys cereal so early in the moring until it suddenly dawned on him and he glanced down at his own wrist. The man attempted to push past Dele, clearly in a hurry, but Dele wasn't letting him go without saying something. 

"So you're the idiot that's given me this stupid soulmark? I mean seriously I'm stuck with 'fuck off, asshole' on my wrist for the rest of my life. Like I'm stuck with this, stuck with it. I spend half my days hiding my arms because of it. It is literally the worst thing anyone could ever ask for so thanks. Thanks a lot."

Dele took a deep breath after speaking in his mind, and searched the man's face for any response to what he had just said. Dele didn't seem to detected a reaction or change in his face until the man once again opened his mouth.

"Well," the man stated, pushing a piece of blond hair out of his eyes,"imagine having that fucking melt down tattooed on your arm."

Dele now found himself peering down at 'his soulmates' wrist and could see a visibly long paragraph of his outburst inscribed. Dele's cheeks flushed a dark shade of pink.

"I'm Eric," the man stated holding out his hand, a glint in his eye.  
Dele reluctantly shook it, internally cringing at everything.

"Dele."


End file.
